


Hashtag Taito

by Mareepysheepy



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M, digimon adventure tri - Freeform, jou x books x gomamon, koushiro x his computer, mentions of Twitter, taichi's mum is a lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareepysheepy/pseuds/Mareepysheepy
Summary: An innocent comment from Agumon and Gabumon leads to some not-so-innocent thoughts. 
That and Mimi's got them trending on Twitter.





	

"Huh?”

“Taito!”

“Taito?”

“Yeah,” Agumon nods with a toothy grin, teeth glinting like a hundred tiny knives (Taichi would be lying if he said that he’d never worried for his fingers, especially given Agumon’s lack of control over it).

“The place?” Taichi asks, wondering if their Digimon want to head there.

“It's not a _place_!” Agumon giggles.

“Well it kinda _is_ ,” Taichi argues back.

Agumon interrupts him by waving his hands around, causing Taichi to step back from flailing claws. “It's not a place. More like a really special _thing_.”

“If it's not a place, what on earth is a Taito?” Yamato asks, perplexed. Taichi’s grateful he asked the question, because he hates admitting he has no idea what his own Digimon is on about.

Gabumon giggles and gives away that he’s in on this too. “Not _a_ Taito.”

“ _You’re_ Taito!” Agumon jumps in, laughing as if it’s obvious.

“We’re Taito?” Yamato frowns. His face looks like he’s eaten something sour.

“Yes.” Gabumon says as if they’re confused children.

“ _Yes_!” Agumon says as if they’re stupid.

“ _What_ is ‘Taito’?” Taichi asks this time. He can feel his patience wearing thin and wonders if this is what being a parent feels like. _Patience_ , his mind whispers to him. _Patience_.

“It’s like Omegamon!” Agumon chirrups.

“Yeah,” Gabumon adds. “Agumon and I can come together and combine to make one, really powerful digimon!”

“We’re close, and you two are close!” Agumon pipes up. “If you came together and joined into one, you’d be Taito! But you’re not a digimon…” Agumon trails off, sounding disappointed about that.

Yamato makes a strangled noise, which pulls Taichi from his dawning understanding. His gaze slips over to him and he frowns at the way that Yamato has started to turn a violent shade of red.

“We’re not—” Yamato starts, sputtering and looking very far away from his usual (self-styled) cool self. Taichi’s frown deepens. He’d be amused if it wasn’t for Yamato’s garbled comment. They’re not what? Close? Taichi thought that they were well past the stage where they refused to admit they were best friends. He feels a stab of hurt at that and folds his arms.

Yamato notices his scowl and gives him a questioning look, although his cheeks are still coloured with a blush. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Taichi grumbles. He can see that Yamato is about to press the matter when Agumon pipes up.

“Huh… there’s gotta be some way that humans can come together and join into one?”

“Is there really no way for humans to do that?” Gabumon asks with huge, round eyes.

The penny finally drops. It’s like coal has been shoveled into the furnace of Taichi’s brain to give it a kick start. Oh. _Oh_.

“Oh,” he says.

Yamato can’t help but meet his eyes at the noise. Somehow Taichi’s slow understanding seems to make his cheeks turn an even deeper shade of red. From the heat in his own cheeks, Taichi knows that he’s probably not the prettiest shade either.  
\----

  
  
Taichi isn’t a complete idiot, no matter what anyone says about him. He knows how humans come together (‘ _come_ ,’ his inner child snickers. ‘ _Har har_ ,’ his common sense grumbles back). If he wants to get really literal, humans create new beings together all the time, but that’s really nothing like Omegamon.

He pulls a face from where he’s lounging on his bed. Does that mean in a sense that Omegamon is a bit like Agumon and Gabumon’s baby? Are he and Yamato a bit like grandparents there? The thought makes him shiver. Weird.

He goes to email Yamato about it in the hopes of mentally scarring him but pauses as his hand hovers over his phone. He’s not even entirely sure why. Things just felt weird with Yamato after the whole ‘Taito’ thing. It really shouldn’t have. He’s played gay chicken with Koushiro tons of times (okay, so Koushiro was never particularly willing and would usually end up smacking Taichi in the nose as his lips puckered closer and closer to his face.)

What would gay chicken with Yamato be like? Taichi tries to picture it, but somehow his mental image supplies him with Yamato leaning into it and connecting their lips together and- whoa. _Whoa_. What the Hell?

“What’s up, Taichi?” Agumon asks, sitting up alongside where Taichi has shot up from his sprawled position.

“What? Nothing!” Taichi squeaks, cheeks going red.

“You look ill. Are you hungry? I could eat! Do we have any melon bread?” Agumon chirps, jumping to his feet.

“Uh, sure,” Taichi says intelligently. He slides to his feet too, mind racing. He drags himself to the kitchen and rustles around for snacks, but his thoughts are elsewhere. Why would his mind show him that? _Why_ was such a stupid comment making things weird between him and Yamato? They were friends. Good friends. Good friends who had a bond beyond words, forged in the heart of battle, and life and death. Courage and friendship and all that feel-good crap. They may not have started out so great, but over the years they’d become inseparable. They still fought, of course, but it's part of what makes being Yamato’s best friend so exciting.

Maybe what was making things so weird was that both he and Yamato had both thought the same thing. And that thing had been sex. Sex between the two of them. They couldn't even pretend otherwise. The colour they'd gone and their inability to look at one another after told a clear story.

Honestly though, Taichi couldn't figure out why it was weird. Why didn't they just laugh it off? It was so ludicrous it should've been hilarious-

“Taichi!”

Startled, Taichi drops a jar of pickled gherkins on his foot. He hops with a swear hissing out between his teeth, rubbing his foot.

A giggle draws his attention and he realises that his mother has just walked in.

Scowling, Taichi stops his hop, wobbling on on foot instead as he rubs his blossoming bruise. “You needn't laugh. That could be the end of my football career,” he grumbles.

“Mmm-hmm. Thank you, Agumon,” she says as she leans down to take the jar he's offering.

“You don't care!” Taichi pouts. “I could've been a millionaire, playing in Europe!”

“I do care, dear. I'm sure you’ll live,” she smiles. “I thought you were hanging out with Yamato today?”

Bruise forgotten, Taichi blinks like a rabbit caught in the headlights. “Uh.”

“We stopped playing early today,” Agumon explains. “Taichi and Yamato started looking a bit poorly so we came home.”

Taichi’s mother instantly switches into maternal mode, hands going to his forehead to check his temperature. “You feel fine to me…”

Taichi gently swats her hand away. “I _am_ fine. Agumon’s just imagining things.”

“You were really spaced out in the fridge too!” Agumon argues. His concern is touching, but it's also sort of annoying too.

“You two haven't fallen out again, have you?” His mother asks, looking more amused than annoyed.

“No!” Taichi huffs, throwing his hands up. “Argh. I'm going for a bath!” He shouts, heading off towards the bathroom.

It's particularly annoying because they know as well as he does that he’s going off to have a good sulk.  
\---

 

“So! ‘ _Taito_ ’!”

Taichi should have known that Mimi appearing in front of his desk at the start of lunchtime was an ill omen.

He isn't sure why, but he sends a panicked glance towards Yamato. He finds him sneaking behind all of the faces that have turned towards Mimi, and curses him inside his own head for his smart thinking. He considers giving him away, but finds that the decision is made for him when Mimi follows his gaze.

“Hold it right there, Yamato!” Mimi crows. Yamato freezes and Taichi can't help but feel bad for the fact that he's so pale. It gives away his blush in an instant.

Yamato tries to style it out, slinging his bag over his shoulder like the cool kids do in the crappy soaps that Hikari watches. He grunts and waves his hand (seriously. He's got to be watching those soaps) and shoots them a “I'm going to lunch.”

“No you're not!” Mimi booms, pointing an accusatory finger at Yamato. “You're staying here and explaining ‘Taito’ to me!”

“It's a ward in Tokyo,” Yamato says dismissively, but it's undermined by how awkward he looks.

“Yeah it's also what happens when you take Taichi...” she lifts her hands, palms twenty centimetres apart and looking for all the world like she's about to pray. “...And you take Yamato and you smush-” with a clap, she brings her hands together, rubbing them for good measure. “-them together! Taito! Palmon told me all about it.”

Sora claps her hand over her mouth and Taichi’s fairly sure it's to smother a grin with some level of dignity.

“It's not like that!” Yamato barks, hand curling into a fist, although against Mimi, it's an empty threat and a useless gesture.

“Not like what?” Mimi smirks. It's predatory. Almost cat-like.

“Taichi! Tell her!” Yamato snaps, turning his attention to him and speaking to him through snarling lips.

“Oh!” Mimi interjects before Taichi has a chance to respond. “ _Taichi! Save me!_ ” She says dramatically. It makes Sora giggle. Taichi and Yamato shoot her equally betrayed looks. She raises her hands, failing at looking apologetic.

“Mimi, seriously. We have no idea what you're talking about,” Taichi offers, holding his hands up in surrender. As the Leader, he embraces his duty to be the mediator. Even though he has no idea what he's mediating in. He doesn't even get why this is so funny (or, more importantly, why he and Yamato find it so _un_ funny).

“You speak for ‘we’ do you, Taichi? Look, Sora. Taito in action!” Mimi grins.

Sora ducks her head to hide her amusement. She covers it up with her bento box, holding it in front of her face like a crude mask as she makes a poor attempt at being the bigger woman. “Now, now, Mimi. Stop teasing them.”

“Aw, but it's so fun!” Mimi laughs. “They've both gone so red!”

“I'm outta here!” Yamato snarls, tossing his hair (like he's forgot that he chopped it all off) and stomps towards the door.

“Wait!” Mimi calls.

Unable to help himself, Yamato stops in his tracks and turns back to look at her.

Mimi snaps a photo of him with her phone the moment he does. Her fingers fly over her keyboard even as she looks up at Yamato and grins victoriously.

“Tell me you didn't just put something about Taito on Twitter,” Yamato asks, sounding torn between pleading and disbelieving.

“Okay,” she says, shooing him with her hand dismissively. “I won't.”

Yamato exits the classroom in five heavy stomps. Taichi watches him go with a heavy sense of dread.  
\---

 

Even his mother finds it funny.

“Well you _are_ joined at the hip,” she says with an amused little titter as she serves up curry.

Taichi takes the serving with a pout. “We are so not.”

“I think I've read a manga like that,” Hikari attempts to say quietly to Tailmon, who nods emphatically in response.

Taichi feels his cheeks flood with heat. He's seen just _what_ kind of manga his sister reads.

It's trending on Twitter. Not nationwide or anything, but the kids around school have been laughing good-naturedly about it, and even Taichi’s parents have seen it. The entire thing is ridiculous. His football team have asked if they can make a Taito mascot.

The worst part is that now he and Yamato can't hang out. At least, Taichi feels like they can't. Yamato seems to be avoiding him so he must feel the same too. It sucks because he kinda _sorta_ misses him. Yamato’s fun to loaf around with. They argue all the time, but it beats hanging out with Koushiro, who seems to be dating a Mimi computer sim at the moment (and is totally pretending that he's not). Even that is a better option that Jou, who ricochets between panicked studying and honeymooning with Gomamon.

Maybe recent events have driven them to be closer than ever, but Taichi really doesn't think that it's all that strange. Yamato is the number one person he’ll rely on. Plus he's kind of awesome and exotic, being a quarter French and into that whole music stuff. Not to mention he's a secret space nerd. He wouldn't tell Yamato any of this, but he’s pretty sure that Yamato knows that deep down Taichi finds him really cool in a natural way. Just like Taichi is pretty sure that he’s one of the few people who can get a good belly laugh out of Yamato, and that he's probably the first person that Yamato will spill his feelings to.

They're just the best of friends, but their stupid digimon had to go and complicate things. Taichi doesn't even want to have sex with Yamato. It's probably gross and weird, even though Yamato probably smells like roses and tastes like strawberries and cream, effortlessly perfect motherfucker that he is.

Excusing himself from the table with a grumble, Taichi gets up and heads to his room. He flops onto his bed and reaches for his phone automatically, since Agumon is staying at Koushiro’s tonight.

Staring at the screen, he catches himself about to email Yamato about how lame everyone is being. He wants to, but why shouldn't he? They haven't even done anything, so why is everything weird? He misses him and kind of wants to tell him that. But he can't tell him that because _that_ sounds weird. Or does it? Is this just that toxic masculinity that his sister tells him about when she’s upset that he won't let her paint his nails? Probably. Maybe. Taichi doesn't know. He's more confused than ever and it's all Hikari’s fault. Her and her stupid girly manga.

Rolling onto his belly Taichi stares at his screen. It's not lame to be honest about how he’s feeling. He's just got to be cool about it. Say it without _saying it_.

‘ _I miss your stupid face_.’ He writes. He's pleased with it until he reads it again and realises that he's sent it. Then he isn't so pleased with it because that sounds worse than just saying that he misses him.

He’s panicking when his phone buzzes in his hand. It's Yamato. And he’s phoning. Great.

“Yo,” Taichi says, trying to sound casual. He can't pretend that his phone is off, because he only emailed Yamato forty three seconds ago.

“You're such a weirdo,” Yamato sighs.

“Hello to you too,” Taichi huffs at him in response, sinking back onto his bed.

“Hello,” Yamato says. “If you miss me so much, why'd you run off as soon as school finished?”

“Me run off?” Taichi frowns. “You ran off!”

“No I-” Yamato makes an annoyed sound. “Whatever. Neither of us ran off. Just crossed wires I guess.”

“So…” no use beating around the bush. Taichi’s always been the direct type after all. It's part of what makes him The Leader. “Is it me, or are things weird since the whole ‘ _Taito_ ’ thing?”

Yamato sounds like he’s frowning, the sound of his voice wafting down the phone. “I could kill Mimi,” he grumbles.

“Yeah… it's pretty annoying. Even my ma’ saw it on Twitter.”

“So did my dad!” Yamato says, sounding annoyed. “I don't know why he was following her!”

“I think they all do,” Taichi says. “I think she's ‘internet famous’.”

“Yeah well, she's using her fame for evil,” Yamato says. His voice has gone grumbly and Taichi can't help but laugh. Yamato is always funny when he's grumpy. “Shut up,” he says without any venom.

Taichi finds himself grinning. “You can do the same when _Knife of Teen Wolf_ makes it big.”

“It's ‘Knife of Day’!” Yamato snaps. He knows he doesn't need to. He knows full well that Taichi knows it, but it's so funny how he reacts every single time.

They fall quiet after Taichi stops laughing. There’s an elephantmon in the room. Taichi may be imagining it, but he's pretty sure that Yamato is confused too. Why have things been so weird? Surely they should have laughed all this off.

In the end, they spend a few minutes talking about mundane things, avoiding the obvious. As they speak, Taichi thinks about his email to Yamato. It wasn't wrong; he _does_ like Yamato’s face. It's really pretty and really masculine at the same time. Girls really like it, and Taichi gets why. It's not even an objective observation. Thinking of Yamato’s face makes him feel all warm inside because he connects it with memory. Usually ones where Yamato has pulled his sorry arse out of the firing line at the last moment. Once he cried. He can't even tease him about it because he was crying too. _Man_. They have held each other a _lot_.

It feels really, really weird thinking about Yamato like that. The warm fuzzies aren't something that he recognises as being attached to another guy, so he shuts the thought down quickly. He hurriedly ends the call (much to Yamato’s irritation) and promptly hides under his covers.  
\--

 

Like all intrusive thoughts, the more Taichi tries to avoid thinking about Yamato in _that_ way, the more he thinks about it _that_ way. He tells himself that he finds them poisonous, vile and disgusting, but his boner disagrees with him.

After a few days he relents to curiosity and raids his sister’s manga collection, tossing them around himself as he splays out on the floor, reading them from cover to cover.

He finds them mostly repulsive, but it's more to do with the characters and the stories than the relations. They act nothing like any guys that he's ever known. The pretty one (usually blond) always seemed to end up taking it in the ass, and the manly one forgets what common human decency is about as many times as he refuses to take any clothes off during sex. Taichi’s always thought that it was sensible to take your clothes off during sex. Not that he knows any better, but the whole thing seems messy, and sweaty. It defies common sense to stay almost fully dressed. Plus out of him and Yamato, Yamato is the ‘pretty’ one, but he can't imagine him letting Taichi put his dick anywhere without him getting a smack in the balls for it first.

Hikari finds him like that, two hours later, her BL manga scattered around him like confetti.

She purses her lips, leaning against the doorframe, unsure of what question to ask first.

“This stuff is stupid,” Taichi huffs.

Hikari gives him a questioning look. She feels pretty insulted, since no one asked him to go through her collection (in fact, it's a breach of privacy), but the weirdness of him doing it in the first place holds her back from shouting at him. “Eh?”

“Why is one always the one who takes it? And why does the one doing it never listen when the other one says stop? It's so rapey!” Taichi rants. “And why is everyone else always gay too? And _seriously_ what is it with all the nipple play? It's not even that sensitive! I just tried it and it felt annoying!”

“Okay,” Hikari says in a level voice. “I'm going to acid wash my mind after this conversation. No one asked you to read these. In fact, no one _invited_ you to.”

“I just don't get it,” Taichi continues as if he hasn't heard her. “None of it is realistic. Why aren't they more scared, and more excited? Why does the guy doing it never seem to be enjoying it, or feeling the emotion of it? Why are they assigned such strict roles when they're both gonna want to stick it in?”

“It's a fantasy media,” Hikari says dryly. She pauses as she leans down to pick up a discarded book, straightening as a thought hits her. “Wait. What they're doing doesn't bother you? It's _how_ they're doing it?”

“Urgh,” Taichi grunts in agreement. He quickly goes red when he realises how his sister is looking at him. “Urgh. I mean. Ew. I mean…” he jumps to his feet. “I gotta piss. Pick up your gross books, Hikari!” He forces out an entirely unconvincing, hysterical-sounding laugh and bolts from the room.

‘ _Well shit_ ,’ he thinks as he ducks in the bathroom. ‘ _I’m fucked_.’  
\--

 

The words ‘ _me_ ’, ‘ _Yamato_ ’ and ‘ _sex_ ’ are fairly common inside Taichi’s head, but until a week ago and the infamous invention of ‘Taito’, they'd never created an entire sentence together.

Now the thought occurs with the kind of frequency that ‘ _food_ ’ and ‘ _football_ ’ do (which is a lot). It's distracting and is making speaking and looking at Yamato increasingly difficult. On one level, it's embarrassing, but on another, Taichi feels like he's betraying Yamato. There’s undeniably something special between them and Taichi could completely ruin it by saying ' _hey, I want your dick in my mouth'._

Actually, under all the self-imposed bravado in his mind, Taichi really just wants to kiss him. It just seems like it would be so nice. Yamato has thin lips, but when he's singing his heart out and bits of spittle fly out and bead between his lips, it makes Taichi’s head swim and his heart feel funny. The more he thinks about it, the more he wants it, weirdness be damned.

He waits patiently as Yamato finishes his set with _Knife of Spoon_ or whatever they're called today. Taichi’s got a special guest pass as usual and hangs out by the bar which unfortunately got wind of the fact that they're all under the age of twenty. It scuppers his plans somewhat because now he can't pretend he’s drunk, and he doesn't think that claiming that he's on pure energy from chugging Pocari Sweat cuts it.

When Yamato makes it through the swooning girls to his side, Taichi inclines his head to the door leading to the corridor. Yamato shoots him a questioning look, but heads out anyway.

Following close behind, Taichi closes the door behind them, muffling the sound of the post-show music.

“Cool show!” He says. It's probably a little loud because he feels a pretty deaf from standing too close to the speakers.

“Thanks,” Yamato nods. “Did you like the song about me wanting you to shut up? That was about you,” he smirks. Taichi’s never realised how sexy he looks when he's being a prick.

“I can think of one way you could shut me up,” Taichi says with a voice dripping with suggestion.

“What?” Yamato says. His eyes are wide and confused. Wrong track.

“What?” Taichi responds.

“Uh…” Yamato says. “So that was weird.”

“It'd be even weirder if you kissed me,” Taichi replies.

The first streaks of red start blooming on Yamato’s cheeks. “Which...I won't do?”

“Oh,” Taichi says, trying not to feel disappointed.

Yamato’s eyes widen at that. “Unless you...want me to?” He looks confused and flushed all at the same time. In yet another discovery, Taichi realises that Yamato can be adorable.

“Kinda,” Taichi says. “Ever since Agumon and Gabumon mentioned the whole ‘Taito’ thing, I've been thinking about it.”

“Uh?” Yamato responds. It's more of a sound than a word.

“Well not to start with,” Taichi explains. “I think you thought of it first. But after a while I started thinking about it.”

Yamato stares at him. Tentatively he reaches a hand up and pinches Taichi’s cheek. “Have you been drinking?” He whips his head around then. “Wait! Is there _alcohol_?!”

“No, man,” Taichi says regretfully. “There's only pop and Pocari Sweat.”

“Oh,” Yamato looks disappointed. Then he seems to remember what they were discussing. “So you're not drunk?”

“No.”

“And you want to...kiss me?”

“Yeah,” Taichi shrugs. “I dunno. I think so?”

“Wait, aren't we fighting over Sora?” Yamato asks, bewildered.

“Yeah,” Taichi says. “But that doesn't mean that thinking about doing stuff with you isn't cool. I kind of like it.”

“Oh my God,” Yamato groans, letting his head sink as if his brain suddenly feels heavy. He's gone a hilarious shade of red which clashes horribly with the yellow of his hair. Taichi tucks it away in his memories under ‘precious’. “What are you even, Taichi?”

“I dunno. You know me. I'm action-oriented,” he says by way of explanation.

“You're _something_ ,” Yamato sighs. If Taichi isn't entirely mad, he detects a note of fondness.

“C’mon…” Taichi says. He reaches for Yamato’s shirt and fists his hands in it. It's something he's done many times before, but this time it's not in the heat of an argument. Yamato’s eyes slide down to take in the gesture, but doesn't move away. “Maybe there’s some merit in this whole ‘Taito’ thing. Our Digimon aren't totally nuts. Are they?” He asks. He's genuinely asking too. Yamato hasn't met him with raucous agreement and now Taichi is a little bit concerned that he’s lost his mind.

Yamato grunts, but looks thoughtful. “Look…” he says slowly, as if he's testing each word on his tongue. “I can't say that I haven't thought about it all. Even before Gabumon and Agumon said anything-” Taichi’s eyebrows lift in surprise at that. Yamato ignores him and carries on with what he’s saying “-but do we really want to risk what we have on something that could wreck it?”

“Yeah, but if you think about it, we _have_ something there in the first place,” Taichi replies.

Yamato’s mouth opens and shuts with a pop in response. “Huh,” he says after a moment. “You got me there.”

“So you don't wanna?” Taichi asks. He’s surprised to find that he feels much more disappointed than he thought he would. This is only curiousity after all. It just seemed like it would be… nice.

But then Yamato says “Fuck it” and yanks Taichi forward. Their lips smush together and there in that corridor with the dull sound of muted music between them, Taichi’s mind goes blank. His last clear thought before tongues get involved is that yes. It _is_ nice. _Very_ nice.  
\--

 

By the next Monday they're in class again, perched against the edge of Taichi’s desk. Yamato is close, hip pressed to Taichi’s. The warmth exuding from where they touch sends a happy little thrill through him, but Sora doesn't seem to notice as she chats to them both about her weekend.

They’re less startled than the previous week when Mimi bursts in and snaps a picture of them with her phone.

“Aha!” She crows victoriously. “My twitter was dying down, but this will help things light back up! Hashtag Taiyama!” She says in English, flashing them the V-sign and sticking her tongue out in a pose.

“Mimi!” Yamato huffs, crossing his arms in annoyance. “There's laws and stuff about taking photos of people and posting them online without their permission…” he turns his head away and mutters “At least tag it K-O-D.”

Taichi grins at him and elbows him in the ribs. “More like ‘ _Knife of Taiyama_ ’!” Yamato scowls and elbows him back. Taichi is about to bring out a poke when he halts suddenly. “Wait- _Taiyama_? I thought it was Taito?” He asks, confused.

Mimi pouts and flicks her hair over her shoulder. “It was, but then people kept getting confused over the place. No matter. I'm the creative genius here. _Taiyama_ sounds better anyway.”

At that Yamato smirks. It's that stupid, sexy one and he aims it right at Taichi.

“I dunno,” he says very deliberately. “I think I prefer ‘ _Yamatai_ ’.

This time it's Taichi who makes the strangled noise and turns a delectable shade of red.

 

 


End file.
